


Hypothesis

by SandyQuinn



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble I lifted from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis

“I have a theory,” Rincewind said, worrying the rim of his hat as he eyed the mounds of paperwork with distaste.

“Oh, do tell,” Ponder said absently, not really listening. The Archancellor was trying to set up a swimming pool in the University grounds so naturally it had fallen Ponder’s task to explain to him just how bad the idea was.

“I think that even if I would lie down on the floor of my room, lock the door and refuse to move a muscle, something bad would happen to me,” Rincewind continued. “It’s just fate. It hates me.”   
  
“That’s more of a hypothesis,” Ponder mumbled, chewing his pen.   
“And you’d have to use the loo eventually.”   
  
“That’s not the point,” Rincewind countered patiently. “I have the worst luck. Always have.”

“Maybe if I explain to him very clearly that it won’t be any good for fishing.”   
  
“I was born under some very lousy stars, I’m told. I’m just destined for misery,” Rincewind said sourly.   
  
“And it’s not like he’d allow students to swim in it, so what’s the point?”

“Are you even listening to me?”   
  
Ponder looked up. “Yes. Horrible luck, destined to destitute  I get it, Rincewind. Does that mean you won’t help me with my experiment?”   
  
“Not unless you want me to die,” Rincewind said accusingly.   
  
“Because that is what will happen. I know people expect some kind of really ironic death like dying on in my bed at the age of one hundred and twenty, but you see - “ he leaned closer. “That’s what fate  _wants_  us to think.”

“All right, then,” Ponder said easily, unfaced, and Rincewind looked a little disappointed. “I sort of figured so, anyway.”   
  
“Right, well then.” Rincewind cleared his throat. “I’ll be off. Then.”   
  
Ponder nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose, and then paused, looking at the other wizard.

“Tell me, Rincewind- have you ever considered the phrase ‘luck is what you make of it’?”   
  
Rincewind blinked at him owlishly. “Yes, I have.”   
  
“And?”  
  
“Still considering.” He paused. “It sounds like utter nonsense.”

“Maybe you should consider it some more, then,” Ponder said, with a ghost of a smile. “Just saying.”   
  
Gathering his papers, he left Rincewind to stare after him.


End file.
